MIYUKI ISO 5 - CULT
by chippy2000
Summary: Almost there...


5 - CULT

READ THE PREVIOUS INSTALLMENTS FIRST.

Hello. You may have heard of me before. I'm you have read The Sora's logbook, you may know his name as well as mine, the fact I am mute, and the only survivor of 's wrath.

24% of the organization has died. Many are game players (Mostly suicidal ones) and some are from the file management team. And then one of them, The Sora, was a Deputy suffered a major loss because of these deaths. I am the only reliable source of information for the game.

2ND MAY 20XX

8:42 AM

I discovered something strange. There's a gamer cult on the internet worshiping the "ISOs", with Miyuki and Kagami representing freedom for game characters, respectively. It was discovered on Reddit and Facebook. It is refereed to as Miyukism and Kagamism. Both of them are rival 'religions' which fight a lot on pretty much any post. I will put more research into this.

7TH MAY 20XX

7:30 AM

Oh my god. I was watching the news, and it seems that a bunch of Kagamists burned down a Miyukist household. Apparently Kagamists are Gaming's Christians, and Miyukists are Gaming's Satanists. This is getting out of hand. The Gaming Community has grown to a massive extent. It's like another religious world. If this continues, there could be cival wars!

10TH MAY 20XX

7:32 AM

I spoke too soon. I can see terrifying things happening outside. A Miyukist household has been burnt down, and the fire department is dragging burnt bodies out of it. One is a small child. It's a horrible sight. I think it's signalling me to end the game.

I'll try and finish the game. I'm heading off to The Organization.

9:49 AM

Some Kagamists are banging on The Organization's doors. They want to see the game. They're insane.

12:03 AM

I'm on my lunch break, and some of my advisers are asking if it would be a good idea to recruit some people from these cults. I may touch upon the idea. Maybe they can end the game for me.

1:43 PM

Some staff members opened a recruitment drive aimed at the Miyukists and Kagamists. They're taking the bait. Perfect.

12th MAY 20XX

10:27 AM

This is awesome. The 24% of dead organization members has been outweighed almost instantaneously. It's still increasing! The Organization is now back on it's feet and ready to battle once again!

18th MAY 20XX

11:38 AM

The Miyukists are working surprisingly well. They laugh at what happens in the game. The Kagamists are starting to leave for some reason. Apparently a member of the cult saw the screamer whilst walking past the game room and did a runner upon realizing what really is. Don't blame em one bit.

11:42 AM

Some Kagamists came to my desk demanding answers as to what really is. They're beginning to become a pain. I 'told' them everything about . They seemed confused and asked if the game is fake. I abruptly scribbled down no. They don't seem to understand where I'm coming from with this.

11:45 AM

They're still here, trying to prove that the game is fake despite them not even playing it. I'll take them to the secondary basement, where the dead bodies are kept.

1:24 PM

Problem solved. I don't think I've described the Casualty Room before. I'll do it now.

The Casualty Room is where all the empty bodies from the game go. From our experiences, the casualties are very diverse. It depends on what the player does.

The first death ever recorded, which is [ ]'s, was a death caused by a bad ending. This bad ending was the one that results in a massive increase on the Soul Binding's power, which causes abrupt death. It forces the soul to leave the body, resulting in leaving the brain in a permanent trance. This trance forces paralysis all over the body and the brain cannot think. Your body runs, but as if you are sitting down, 'switched off', permanently. There is no way to take ANYONE out of this trance. This death is very common.

Another way is the game attacking you in a strange way. I experienced this first hand with The Sora. is known to be capable of appearing in a strange void, which is a neon green light appearing, and it has different shades of it. It twists and coils around endlessly, creating a very nauseating experience. Her arm turns black, and her hand transforms to have two long, super sharp claws, and slashes diagonally (In her own limp and twitchy moving way). This caused a massive wound on The Sora's chest. His rib cage had a massive diagonal hole in it, and his heart was torn in half. His lungs suffered a similar fate. This happened at the exact same time and moment as did that.

The final way is 'The Tsukasa Effect'. Not even I am sure about what Tsukasa wants or even is. When I was with Hatsuse this happened. For some reason, when you know too much about the game, Tsukasa begins to speak more vehemently and angrily. I'm not sure if this is to do with the game trying to manipulate her, or if it's her doing. When Hatsuse died, Tsukasa was acting very,VERY strange. She began speaking slower and slower. Then, the background began to swirl and convulse. Tsukasa's face...it pains me to recall and describe it. The details on her face began to become petrifying to look at. The detail wasn't hyper realistic, but the shading was becoming overdone. Her eyes melted from her face, and black scabs grew back super fast. Yutaka was near her, and melted into the street. Tsukasa's neck suddenly tilted to one side, and then snapped, making it rest on her shoulder. After that, she screamed 'RUN' super loudly in a shrill, scratchy and screechy kind of voice. Not what I expected. I can still remember it clearly now. She then melted into the street. Never to be seen again. Hatsuse's computer suddenly started having a massive lag spike. I assumed this was the game. Or was it? I wasn't sure myself. Until a screamer came up, that is. It showed Tsukasa's overly detailed, scabs-for-eyes face. Her lips were now swollen and dry, and her nose was just two holes. I reeled back in horror and, with all my strength, punched straight through the computer monitor.

That's all I have. Nothing else known.

1:38 PM

I still don't know what happened after The Tsukasa Effect. The strange street behind Tsukasa showed someone just like Hatsuse just before I broke the monitor. I felt a strange wave of sadness, despair and hate roll over me. It was like losing a best friend for good. Just like when I lost my dear The Sora...

1:56 PM

I've been trying to piece together the events of The Tsukasa Effect. This effect has only ever happened to me, but the more I think about seeing Hatsuse behind Tsukasa, the more I think there's something more to it. It can't be a coincidence that someone JUST LIKE Hatsuse was in the game.

2:23 PM

The data miners looked into the game's files and never saw a single model that looked like Hatsuse. Nor any strange looking characters (eg. ). The game is hiding something, and I wanna know whatsit is. I'll do whatever it takes. Even the data miners are confused about how and 's models aren't in the game. They've seen screenshots of the game, including the screamers.

3:45 PM

I finally reached a breakthrough. The melting street, as I will call it from here on out, must be some kind of alternate dimension in the game. It's the only explanation, no matter how much sense it doesn't make. Maybe it's where the souls go? I have no idea what else it could be. But there is one thing I don't like about my theory. To find out more, The Tsukasa Effect has to be repeated.

19TH MAY 20XX

2:12 PM

I've got it all booked in. The next player will attempt to trigger The Tsukasa Effect. It'll be under my supervision, and I'll be in a room with a window looking into the game room, shielded from any adverse effects. I'm kind of scared of this. Also, it will be filmed by a security camera, to see what actually happens. A ghost hunting team has also came in and installed some equipment to search for any other strange things, after multiple requests from Miyukists.

3:30 PM

The next player walked in. He said a local spiritualist said he is a fighter, and that he will see something strange and outlandish today. It fits the description of the melting street and all.

3:35 PM

And he's off. He's started repeating what I did in the game. I have some records on this guy too.

Organization Name: King Star

Age: 24

Birthplace: Bristol, England.

Those are the only records that can be disclosed.

8:35 PM

The Tsukasa Effect has triggered. It seems it requires some very specific triggers. However, this time, it's in a very creepy school. Tsukasa spoke in the same way as last time. That shrill, screechy voice. Other staff and the data miners are around me, and they were petrified of what happened.

'This is what you saw? Man, this shits crazy. I'm not surprised you reeled back. I mean, look at her! That ain't Tsukasa. That's someone who used the Book Of Shadows from Corpse Party. That's some Yuka class shit.'That's exactly what one of the data miners said. Most of the others nodded in agreement.

He was right on all counts. Speaking of Corpse Party, the school looks very similar, but distorted to hell. Like, the floorboards were in zig-zag shapes, and the whole area was twisting around. Some souls were floating around, and there I saw King Star and...oh my god! The Shiro! She's in a corner, hunched up and crying. Oh my lord. She's been in there for 3 years. I can't bear to think of what she's been through.

9:30 PM

The security camera was recording everything. It picked up something with the ghost hunting equipment. But King Star was still fighting against Tsukasa. I got a paranormal ghost hunter and spirit medium in, and sent them into the game room in a bid to save The Shiro and King Star. We were on the brink of saving lives.

The ghost hunting equipment was going haywire. There was a blue mist in the shape of a giant human head, with reptilian features. A hand with reptilian claws was swiping around, as if it was trying to swipe something away from something. I'm not sure what it was myself. This game has turned from horrifying to an acid trip.

9:36 PM

The Shiro's body, still running as if she was alive and well, was brought into the room. The ghost hunter and the spirit medium are slowly retrieving The Shiro and King Star.

9:52 PM

We finally did it. The Shiro and King Star were saved. Not without almost being deafened from a blood curdling shriek from Tsukasa, whose swollen lips were no longer what they were. They were flat, and the lips were no longer there. They were replaced by evenly spaced teeth, sharp to a point, and digging into the skin, hanging out of her mouth. She really did look like the possessed Yuka in Corpse Party Blood Drive.

10:01 PM

The Shiro is traumatized. She's scared, and constantly screaming. I've never seen someone look so scared. How can people's faces look like that? The second she saw me, she started to calm down, but then suddenly crawled into the corner, and started shivering. Just what did she see? I guess it's something to leave for another day. King Star was at first confused, but he was also quite scared. He said that Tsukasa had started running after him in the school. Apparently it was like a maze, and no matter where he went, Tsukasa would end up standing in front of him. He never actually saw The Shiro. I'll let him explain in here.

'I felt full of stress and tension. I never felt so scared in my life. I'll explain it. I felt like I was being tugged on by my chest. Suddenly, the massive screen started closing in on me, and before I knew it, my body was outside. I was disconnected, and saw Tsukasa in front of me. She laughed in this strange, high pitch way. It was filled with madness and suffering, but she didn't break down, but instead started running after me. It was insanity on a new level. It was so erratic. I was running for the sake of keeping my soul, man! Then I saw the computer screen, and Tsukasa started screaming. I was being pulled out, and now I'm here. I'm never playing that game again. It wants my head!'

In a nutshell, King Star was being chased. However, thanks to him, we know something, and the fact that The Tsukasa Effect exists. We can not use this to fight back against 's onslaught.

20TH MAY 20XX

8:49 PM

I'm tempted to play the game. Am I ready for it?

9:25 PM

I really don't know if I should play it. Seeing Tsukasa like that was crazy, and The Organization isn't open right now.

10:03 PM

Fuck it. Why the hell not.

GAME START

There was one save file still in the game. It had King Star's name in it - Jaime King. The New Game option wasn't there at all, so I was forced to click King Star's file.

The game opened up with on the screen in the tripped out world.

'If you want to save everyone, here's your one-time offer.' Miyuki grinned and laughed whilst opening up the portal to a world I'll call The Afterlife Space.

I don't know whether to thank her for this.

'I'll release you from the soul binding for a bit. Consider my offer. I don't think you're in the right state to decide. This could either end or change yourlife.' Miyuki...was she being kind?

GAME END

21ST MAY 20XX

8:02 AM

I remember what happened last night. The way Miyuki did that. I guess what The Sora did made an impact on her. Interesting. I think I'll take up on her what was she thinking?

9:22 AM

I'll head to the game room. It's time for the final battle.

10:29 AM

Everyone is watching. I opened up the save file.

GAME START

Miyuki opened the portal again.

'So you're taking up on my offer? I like your style. Come on. I think I'll spawn you in...let's say, the hub. The spacey area. Where my love spawned...'Miyuki let me in.

She was in the hub.

'Yo, Maria!' Miyuki said my name, waving.

I walked up to her, still cautious.

'I rooted the game into your little diary. It'll write itself in your own words. Oh and the staff can see and hear the game. You can communicate with them like normal. This is your special tiny final battle.' Miyuki explained everything, then teleported away.

I looked around. The hub was a strange place. It was all bright and stuff. Like, it was black with a hint of dark blue. But then there were these strange light sand colored gasses. It was like a galaxy, but a lot brighter. I saw a wooden door in the distance, and found there was some kind of invisible floor, so I could walk. I walked over to the door and opened it.

It was the Melting Street.

I saw two souls in the distance. One of which I noticed fit the description of The Blank in his logbook, and the other I didn't recognize.

This unknown person had grey shoes, a very light blue set of trousers, a dark grey belt, a white top and to top it all off, a very nice grey cap. He looked atme. Boy was he handsome. He was very skinny, and his face was rather pale. He had blue eyes and black, flowing and shiny short hair. The Blank was like he was before. Black trainers, dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, red and black jacket, brown hair, green eyes and no cap. Awesome looking as ever.

They looked surprised to see me and started walking up to me.

'I saw you talking to Miyuki without dying. You must be special.' The unknown man spoke to me.'Sorry that he's so rude. I'm The Blank, and this is [ ]. He sometimes calls himself The Player.' The Blank announced that this unknown man is [ ].

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't express my awe. I was speaking to the first victim and the man who uncovered the first secrets of .

'You're famous in The Organization!' I scribbled something down to them.

'I know. I've seen everyone play.' [ ] spoke to me a bit more. 'They always talk about us. Shame Hatsuse, the first one to detail The Tsukasa Effect was sliced in half last week. Couldn't stop ol' , eh?'

'Nope.' The Blank replied to [ ].

I was dumbstruck. [ ]...did he just?

'Hm? Ah, yes. Sorry about that. Forgot you're here. You're mute aren't ya? Well, Hatsuse died last week in her soul form. She's in eternal oblivion. Blackness,with no sound forever. Sad truth. Me and The Blank have had to dodge a lot of attacks recently.' [ ] explained himself.

'Well, shall we try and defeat the ISOs? Miyuki said we can try and kill her to take down the world.' I explained a plan.

'I guess we can. This place'll drive ya bonkers if you stay here too long.' [ ] replied.

'I agree. This place has made me sick on numerous occasions.' The Blank followed.

So we traveled around this strange place. The Melting Street smelt and looked awful. I call it the Melting Street because...it just looks that way. The houses,despite being wooden, were melting like ice. The road had no cars on it at all, and according to The Blank, it's a ghost town. Literally. The pavement and road had a yellow tint to them, and the sun was out. It was black and exceedingly hot. It was hard to walk, and just when I was about to faint, The Blank stopped and picked me up.

'Whatever you do, DON'T lie down here. The ground can absorb you. We can rest in the intact houses, but not outside.' The Blank sounded deadly serious.

We found a fully intact house and decided to rest there. It still felt like an oven. I couldn't believe somewhere could feel so hot.

'Now that we have somewhere to rest, allow me to explain the situation.' The Blank was about to go on a tangent. 'The Afterlife Space is a deadly place, and it's technically a no mans land for spirits. and could find and kill us at any time. It's like being in a bowl of snacks.'

Me and The Blank exchanged knowledge for a while, and [ ] told stories about how all this came about. Nothing new was really gained. The Blank does, however,still have love for . Apparently she may be curable, but he doesn't know about [ ] and .

We carried on traveling throughout this crazy world. However, we eventually came across a rather strange looking area in The Melting Street. The road turned into spiral, which led into a strange forest, where the trees were linked into an archway. The spiral road wasn't melting at all, unlike the street that was behind me. The smell had dissipated, and replaced itself with a tense atmosphere. Instead of feeling super hot, it was ice cold.

'This place was never here before. I don't like the feeling of this place.' [ ] looked ready to run at the first sign of danger.

Suddenly, a spirit ran past us, and started running to the spiral, and surprisingly enough, gravity was defied, and it was able to walk on the spiral road was crazy. Then, unfortunately for the spirit, was flying around with her demonized wings, and slashed the spirit in half. She started laughing. Like a maniac.

'AHAHAHA! This area is reserved for invited guests only. In this case, the more...clever and entertaining souls. Let's say, Kagamin and her friends.' having a fun time.

She pointed at us.

'Come on, no time to waste. Miyuki wants to see you. Don't mind me, I'll be minding my own business.' She didn't seem to mean any harm, but nevertheless, I was petrified of heights, her and the endless abyss below the spiral.

'Come on. She'll change her mind any second now.' [ ] pushed me onto the spiral that lay before us.

Me, The Blank and [ ] started walking across the spiral. To my astonishment, just flew into the forest across the abyss. After a while of walking,we were there before we knew it. The creepy and trippy forest was right before us. It was even colder than the spiral.

Then, something more crazy than the world around me happened.

I saw Heinrich. The Sora.

The man I thought was dead.

He was walking around in circles, and his eyes were wide with fright. He was traumatized. Just what is up with the souls in here? Then he saw me.

'M-M-Maria.' His eyes were wider than before. If they went any wider, his eyes'd fall out. Seriously.

He came running over to me. walked out from the trees.

'Eh? What's this?' She looked rather gobsmacked. 'How did he get here? I slashed his soul and his body.'

'You missed it.' The Sora patted her head, not caring for his own safety.

For some reason, she seemed happy. Then, the most amazing thing I though I'd never see happened. An earsplitting, shrill scream tumbled out of her mouth. It sounded just like Tsukasa when she screamed 'RUN' to King Star and myself. She started glowing, and everything started spinning. My head hurt. [ ] fell over,and The Blank just stood, rooted to the spot, his mouth agape with the shock. The Sora backed away, and he smirked. There were 9 flashes, each on 1 second intervals, not a millisecond too late or early. The scream got louder, and she started floating up, as if being pinched on her waist and being dragged directly upwards, only very, very slowly. The sky grew dark, and clouds swirled above her, with a ring in the middle. A black and silver light spurted out of her bellybutton,and then, everything stopped abruptly. 's wings disappeared, and her hair slowly turned fully purple again. One of her eyes turned blue again, only leaving one yellow eye.

My mind went blank. It just left one question in my head.

'What in the actual FUCK just happened?'

I think 's reign of terror just stopped. I think The Sora literally just stopped one of the two most satanic figures in gaming...by petting her...WHAT. THE. FUCK.

The Blank slowly started walking over to 'Kagami'. He hesitated on every step, on edge. Then, when he was right in front of her, who was rooted to the spot, witha blank stare. He hugged her.

'...Kagami. Is this really you? Are you still there?' The Blank's words were quiet, and barely audible.

'Yes...it's me. What happened..?' Kagami's words were very in audacity. It was like something out of a sad movie.

appeared again.

'Oh, how touching. Seems Kagami was affected by lack of affection and touch from others. Heh. But you can't 'cure' me. Impossible. You tried, didn't you, [ ]?' Her trickster personality was showing. 'Well, if you want to save everyone and be all heroic, go into that surreal-lookin' school over there. Have fun finding me.'

Kagami was stunned, and because of this, The Blank had to carry her. The trees looked endless, and the more we traveled, the colder, wetter and darker it got. The path was soaked with rainwater when we finally found a clearing, which was still dark. In the middle of it all, was a warped school. The roof seemed stretched, and curled to a point on one side. Seems everything in this place is insane. We entered.

The foyer of the school showed us a style of school you'll only see in horror movies and all that. It was made of oak wood. The floorboards were broken in places, and some curled up to reveal an endless dark abyss below them. Seems this world is flat - all holes have endless abysses in them. The walls had pictures on them, with eyes, creepy grins and ears on close-ups. To top it off, there was only very dim lights to guide us throughout this decrypt place. Kagami seemed to be on edge throughout this little adventure. There was a massive door in front of us, and I could hear a piano with a particular tune playing from behind it. I remember this tune distinctively. It's called Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz by John Stump. It is a rather interesting tune, with a mysterious feel to it. I couldn't help but feel on edge in this place with it playing,though.

We opened the door to find a hallway and two doors. The doors had labels on them. To the left, 'Ryoo High School Staff Room'. To the right, 'Music Room'. It turns out that this school is in fact, the actual Ryoo High School from the Lucky Star Series, only that it's completely different. We decided to walk past the rooms, but as we walked, we realized that the hallway was in a loop, and no matter how much we walked, we never got any further from the door. I decided to name this place 'The Infinite Hallway', and the school 'The Warped School'.

We had no choice but to enter the Music Room, since the Staff Room gave me the creeps. We entered to find a piano being played by , and someone hanging from the ceiling. It turns out that Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz was being played by her, of all people. The person hanging seemed to be Hatsuse, but I couldn't be sure because of how mauled the body looked. The classroom looked ruined, and thus, the name 'The Ruined Classroom' becomes the name.

'Yo, you found me. Guess it's time to give you a choice.' walked to a table in the middle of the room, which seemed to be in actual good condition.

She sat down on one of the chairs, and placed a gun on the table.

'Come on, sit down.' She called over to me.

I decided to sit down on the opposite side. The table had enough chairs for everyone, and the rest of us sat down.

'You see this gun? It's loaded. It has enough bullets to kill everyone but one of us. Let's play a game. Russian Roulette, was it? It's your chance to kill me, but also threatens each and every one of you as well. If I die, everyone who is still alive goes free, and that girl who's barely alive, Hatsuse, goes free as well. It's your only chance to get outof here alive.' She was willing to risk her own life to kill us all.

I held the gun, turned the barrel, the shot it. I was was [ ]. He was was up next. Safe as .ISO was next. Just like the last Blank shot it. He died.

'So, he's into eternal oblivion. If I die, he's still gonna be dead.' She was utterly screamed and started crying.

The Sora shot it, and he was also safe.I held it, and like The Sora, was safe.[ ] shot it, and also died. looked pretty sad at this shot it, and died just like [ ]. fired, and was Sora shot it and survived.I shot it, and was also .ISO fired it and was once again safe.

'Ha ha. Pretty fun, eh? Shame this'll be over soon. I could do this all day.' seemed to be having a ball, and seemingly recovered from [ ]'s oblivion.

The Sora shot it and died.I shot it, and was .ISO was also safe.

'Just you and me.' grabbed the gun, and turned the barrel to the bullet. 'I'll stop this now. I'll give you an opportunity.'

She pointed the gun at her head, and added rounds to every hole.

'Can you kill me? Do you have the heart of a killer? It takes a strong and insane mind, as well as a cold heart to kill someone. Even myself. Thing is, insane people are actually interesting people. We're strong. We see the world in a unique way. It's like suffering from the unforgiving cold in the forest around here, and in here. It shows my cold heart, and how I feel. Can you end my own suffering?' ...wants to die?

She got up, and started pacing.

'Allow me to explain myself. The eyes of the killer. I can't help what I do. I'm a corrupted character. Why? Because I couldn't be chosen. My story was disabled, despite being completely fine. I was hated. Tsukasa hated me being added. Kagami did. And on top of that, even Konata, who was deleted by Kagami because Konata chose me, and tried to save me. The Hiragi Twins...why are they like this to me of all people? It's not fair. All I ever wanted was a nice life. But all those camouflaged insults. I couldn't take them. I decided to put them through eternal suffering. But no one, NO ONE, understands why I do it. [ ] tried to understand me. But he couldn't. I think I should be killed to see how everyone it be celebrated? Will people be upset? I don't care what happens. I'm a corrupted program, ain't I?' I swear is up to something, but she was shouting, and showed full blown emotion. I couldn't tell.

She sat down, placed the gun in my hand, forced me to grasp it, and guided the barrel to her head again.

'So come on. It's fully loaded, and the gun has been proven to work fine. Come at me.' was ready to meet her end.

I shot the gun. It fired. let out a small cry, and went down. I didn't fire the other shots out of pity for her. But then, she got up.

'Oh, so you are half and half. If you fired all 6, I would have been impressed.' was...alive?

Her head was completely intact, and I noticed that the bullet bounced off her head.

'Ahh, so many folks have tried this. Even [ ]. A bullet cannot even hope to penetrate my skin. They can go through, but never land a kill. Sure, it stings like a wasp, but hey. I'm alive.' She was dancing, and skipping around the room.

Suddenly, I was knocked out. I woke up to find myself in a room. I assumed it was the Staff Room. I saw Miyuki also strapped down by me. She looked at me, and for the first time, I saw her pupils. They were very, very small and hard to see, but they were there. They were red, and made those empty, empty eyes look utterly petrifying. Her mouth was bound by duct tape, and small sounds came out of her mouth, which sounded like shouting. Then, I heard a shrill cry. I recognized it, and it sent deadly chills down my spine. I felt afraid, and wanted to run, but I was bound. Just like the characters before. Then, I saw the true mastermind...I saw that creepy Tsukasa. walk through the open door from the darkness. I saw that the staff room sign on it, and realized how I really should have entered here first.

'Well...time to take out the trash...' Tsukasa ripped off 's duct tape.

For the first time ever, I saw legitimately feel pain. Her eyes were wide open, and she was screaming and kicking. She was petrified.

'P-P-Please. I'm sorry. Don't make me suffer for my own existence. Tell ya what, I'll make it up to you. I swear. Please don't hurt me!' She was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

'Shut it, wimp. I always hated you. Kagami was always better. Shame you got her killed and never, ever listened to me. You even got rid of our key - Konata. Now the game can never be fixed. She died outside the game because of you and Kagami. Just letting her out was an idiotic move. You even drew me out before that dumb organization was made.' Tsukasa was so angry, she was incoherent and everything. She was pissed. 'I was always ignored. Time to show you all the pain I endured from you messing up every plan, and hurting me.'

Tsukasa opened her mouth to a horrifying extent. It was like a cartoon's, but a lot more horrifying to look at. flinched, and squirmed. Somehow, she couldn't get out. Tsukasa started walking closer. She was walking slowly, and her eyes were filled with blood-lust and pleasure from watching 's fight or flight system intensifying. Tsukasa eventually was standing right by Miyuki's arm. Then, she bit it with those reptilian teeth. screamed as Tsukasa slowly bit harder and harder, and more and more of 's black blood poured out. Tsukasa released , leaving a massive wound. The black blood was thick, looked rather thick and rich. It flowed out like lava.

'You like that? HUH? YOU LIKE THAT? DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!' Tsukasa was acting more insane than ever was.

Tsukasa got out the acid that used ages ago. She poured it into the area she just ate. was trying hard not to shriek more, but couldn't help it. She never felt real pain before, and only dealt it. I was still not sure about what Tsukasa was. Hero, anti hero, or villain? Before I could figure that out, was crying as Tsukasa tore her already suffering arm clean off her torso. Tsukasa still wasn't done either. She got out the Brazilian Wandering Spiders, the Belcher's Sea Snakes, and Batrachotoxin that was used before. 's eyes went wide, and Tsukasa smiled with that fucked up mouth she has.

'N-No more. I understand where I went wrong. I'll listen to everything you say.' was begging for mercy.

'Sure, that perfectly justifies all the other fuck-ups you did.' Tsukasa's sarcasm was too obvious. 'OF COURSE NOT YOU BITCH.'

Man, Tsukasa was being brutal. I just kept my mouth shut throughout this. I'm sure anyone would. Before I knew it, Tsukasa flicked the Brazilian Wandering Spiders onto 's face, in which they bit her with no mercy. She then forcefully opened up 's mouth and poured the entire cup full of Batrachotoxin into it. The Belcher's Sea Snakes just slithered their way onto her, and bit her arm and legs. went limp, and her eyes were rolling up. She was suffering from sheer combined power of the venom. No one could survive this. Tsukasa looked proud of her work, and slowly sliced away 's flesh. Poor . She could only let out small hiccups, and even that required a lot of effort.

Then, all hope was lost for her. Tsukasa opened her mouth again. It was to an extent that defied all laws of physics. If this happened in the real world, Fibonacci would have to re-make that sequence of his. Her mouth revealed a massive set of teeth, all small but sharp. Tsukasa guided her mouth to engulf 's head, and slowly bit down. made no sound, and a sickening crunch was heard. Did she just...get eaten?

Tsukasa gulped, and looked at me.

It's all over.

WRITER'S NOTES

Whew, well, that was a long acid trip. This wasn't as long as the others, but that's because of how this was a single story for one release. I guess you want answers for the future of this series, and what the fuck this actually is. Well, I made this disturbing series based on an actual Alpha of an unreleased Lucky Star game I own. Obviously, it isn't THIS, but it is in fact, normal as can be. I have to say, once this actually becomes a real manga and anime (It's in the works by a mate of mine.).

I have to say thanks to my staff at The Chippy Cooperation for this. Without them, this wouldn't be in their database. I am the COO though, so ehh. My decisions ;3

UPDATE HISTORY

\- 4/8/2016: Updated the grammar and edited a couple sentences. Why after so long? You'll see!


End file.
